Storybrooke High
by Once Upon A Time Fanboy
Summary: Emmett starts a new school, and is a little nervous. It's a big step, and his enemy, Olivia, is there in school with him.
1. Chapter 1: 1st Day of School

Emmett Swan is starting Storybrooke High. Emmett was a little nervous. He was the product of true love, but not Snow White and Prince Charming. His parents were Killian Jones, or greater know as Captain Hook, and Emma Swan, who was the Savior. His parents thought it would be best to have Emma's last name, because Swan was a name everybody knew since Emma came to town. Emmett had a half-brother named Henry, whose other mother is Regina, the queen. Emmett was so confused with his family tree.

Speaking of Regina, she also has an evil daughter. Her name is Olivia. Olivia and Emmett despised each other. Olivia had dark magic, which came from her mother. Emmett has light magic, which came from his mother. Olivia knew about Emmett's magic, and Emmett knew about Olivia's. There are many people in Storybrooke High with magic and even the teachers had magic.

Emmett stepped out of his mom's car. He caught his mother's eye for few seconds. She could read his emotions.

"Mom, is high school as scary as it looks, like with my magic and all? I mean, there are Olivia, your teaching here, and it is a big step." Emmett asked.

"No, sweetie. It just looks scary. Olivia has nothing on you. Remember, light magic always beats dark magic. I hope that you like me teaching here, it's just-" Emma was cut off by Emmett.

"Yes, of course I love that you are working here. I mean, you're my mom." Emmett said to Emma. Emma kissed Emmett on the forehead before walking in.

"Do I get a kiss, love?" Hook questions as he stepped out of the car door. Emma giggled and kissed Captain Hook on the lips.

"Okay, let's go." Hook said as they were stepping into the school. The main room, which was located as you walked in, was so big.

The secretaries sitting at the desks were Elsa and Anna. They had so much fun working together. The principle was Regina, the "evil" queen, but she was no longer evil. The school counselor was Jiminy Cricket, who always had the best advice. The school nurse was Doc the Dwarf.

Then, there were the teachers. Magic, to those who needed to learn, was taught by Rumplestiltskin, who was the expert. Emma taught leadership. The one who taught history was Hook, because who knew more about history than Hook? The librarian was Belle. Snow White taught math and Prince Charming taught sword fighting. Will Scarlet taught science. Red Riding Hood, or Ruby, taught Language Arts. The lunch ladies were Cinderella and The Blue Fairy. The Physical Education teacher was Robin Hood. The art teacher was Rapunzel. The special education was Aurora.

Emma goes into her class room, and is ready for her 1st hour. Hook heads to his classroom to get ready to teach. Emmett walks up to get his schedule and his locker number. He sees this girl cover in red that is in front of him.

"Hi." Emmett said nervously.

"Oh, Hi. My name is Aulbrey Scarlet." Aulbrey grinned.

"No offense, but what is with all the red?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh, don't be freaked out, but I'm a werewolf. The only way to keep me in human form is the color red. I get my werewolf-ness from my mom. She is Little Red Riding Hood. She teaches Language Arts. My dad is Will Scarlet, and he teaches Science." Aulbrey stepped out of line with her schedule and locker number. Emmett grabbed his schedule and locker number and walked with Aulbrey.

"Cool! I have your mom 3rd Hour and your dad 5th Hour. My parents are working here as well." Emmett pointed out.

"That is so cool! Who are your parents?" Aulbrey asked.

"Emma Swan and Captain Hook." Emmett replied naturally.

"Emma Swan and Captain Hook? Like, the Savior Emma Swan? You're the product of true love? Do you have magic?"

"Yes, those two. Yes the Savior Emma Swan. Yes, I am the product of true love. Yes, I have light magic. Emmett explained.

"Do you know Olivia?" Aulbrey asked.

"Wish I didn't" Emmett sighed.

"Why?" Aulbrey examined the details.

"She has dark magic. She is evil. I hope I don't ever want to see her face this year." Emmett answered.

At that moment, Emmett turned around and ran right into Olivia.

"Watch where you're going!" Olivia yelled and used magic to blast Emmett across the hallway.

"You think you can just use magic on me any time you want?" Emmett screamed. At this moment, Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma, Robin, and Hook were outside of their classrooms and offices watching the fight. Emmett used light magic to blast Olivia across the hallway. Regina grabbed her daughter and held her back. Emma held back Emmett.

"Stop Emmett. This is not the way to do it." Emma breathed. Emma and Regina both brought their children into Regina's office to discuss what just happened.

"Olivia and Emmett, why did you use magic here at school today?" Regina angrily asked.

"I accidentally ran into Olivia and she yelled at me and used magic, so I got mad and used magic back." Emmett explained.

"Is this true Olivia?" Regina concerned.

"NO MOM! INFACT, IT CAN'T BE FARTHER FROM THE TRUTH." Olivia yelled.

"Ok, well I will check the tapes, and see what happened. Now, leave my office at once." Regina stated.

Emmett and Olivia headed out together and Olivia closed the door. She leaned up to Emmett's ear.

Olivia said," You're move."


	2. Chapter 2: School Dance

Chapter Two: School Dance

It has been 3 weeks into school, and Regina is hosting a school dance to get everybody excited for the school year. It would also take everybody's mind off of the magic fight between Olivia and Emmett. Emmett was at his locker he overheard Olivia talking to her friend.

"I was planning on asking Phillip Jr to the dance. I sure hope he likes me." Olivia shrieked.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you." Olivia's friend assured.

Phillip Jr. is Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's child. He has no magic, but he still part of the story. Phillip Jr. is the athlete of the school. Most people like him. His mom also works here. She teaches special education, and most people like her.

Emmett left to go to see his mom in her classroom, and while he was gone, Olivia sighed, "I just hope my mom doesn't find out because she doesn't want me going with anyone."

"I promise to keep your secret." Olivia's friend exclaims.

***Scene Change: Emma's Classroom***

"Hey little man. How are you?" Emma asked her son.

"I'm good; I'm just about to head to my 1st hour. How are you?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm alright. You okay?" Emma concerned.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my plate." Emmett replied.

"Well, tell me about it." Emma tried to be the best parent she could be. She alone knew what it felt like to be lonely, never having someone to talk to. After Emma asked the question, the bell rang.

"I will tell you when I have your class." Emmett rushed.

"I will see you later buddy. I love you." Emma whispered.

"I love you too, Mom." Emmett whispered back.

Emmett walked to his 1st hour, which looked like it was Magic class with Rumpelstiltskin. He was excited with what he can learn with his magic.

"Hello Rumpel." Olivia said cheery.

"Hello Deary." Rumpel replied. The class sat in the chairs in the classroom. Emmett sat down in the front of the classroom.

"That's going to be my seat." Olivia slurred to Emmett.

"I was here…I still am here… This is where I am sitting." Emmett said slowly so Olivia can comprehend.

"Nope." Olivia giggled. She used magic to move Emmett to a dusty, broken down, older seat. This seat is located in the back of the room.

Rumplestiltskin stepped in. "You know what, Deary? We don't use magic unless I say. Understand? Emmett was there first, that's where he will sit." Then, Rumple snapped his fingers, and Emmett and Olivia switched seats. Emmett couldn't help but put a smile on his face. Rumple and Emmett locked eyes for a second and Rumple smirked.

"Now moving on to our lesson, we will be learning to expand your magic ability."

** *Scene Change: Regina's Office***

"Mrs. Mills, may I come in?" Emmett asked as he knocks on the door.

"Yes you may, and you can call me Regina." Regina answered.

"Okay. Regina. I hope you don't think I started that fight. I did use magic, but I didn't start-" Emmett tried to explain.

"I know that you didn't start that fight. I watched the video surveillance." Regina cut Emmett off.

"Are you still going to let us go to the dance, because Olivia is asking Phillip Jr. and she is hoping to dance wi-" Emmett explained.

"Olivia is going with someone to the dance?" Regina was curious.

"Yeah, I overheard her talking with her friend." Emmett stated.

"Hmm." That is all Regina said. "You can go now. Thank you."

Emmett left Regina's office and headed to second hour.

2nd Hour was math with Snow White. Emmett was excited because that was his grandma and he could just tell that if she teaches, it will be fun.

"Hi, Mrs. White." Emmett said to Snow.

"Aww, sweetie. You can just call me Snow or Grandma." Snow White exclaimed.

"Okay. You can call me Emmett." Emmett joked.

Emmett left to go sit in his chair. He was hoping that Snow had made a really good seating arrangement because he really wanted to sit by his friends.

"Okay class," Snow White cheered. "We are going to be sitting in our assigned seats. Everybody if you would please, stand up and sit where I place you."

Emmett was hoping that when it got to his name, he wasn't sitting by Olivia and he was sitting by Aulbrey. He really likes Aulbrey. Emmett thinks she is cool.

"Emmett, Olivia, Aulbrey, and Phillip Jr., at this table please." Snow White said. Olivia sat by Phillip Jr. and Aulbrey sat by Emmett. After everyone was seated, Snow came over and whispered, "I need to change something real quick." Snow moved Olivia by Emmett and Aulbrey by Phillip Jr.

***Scene Change: Right before the dance***

Olivia had asked Phillip Jr. to the dance, and he kindly said yes, but that was earlier that day. Olivia was now in a beautiful blue ball gown she had bought behind her mother's back. Her mother was walking out of the principal's office. Regina was headed to announce the opening of the dance. Olivia was staying away from her mother.

Robin swooped around and swept Regina off her feet.

"I love you so much." Robin whispered in Regina's ears. Robin kissed Regina's soft lips. Sparks flew, there was no doubt. Robin and Regina was the perfect couple.

"Honey, I have to go announce the opening. But, you can come with me." Regina giggled. Regina and Robin left the office and was walking down the hall. Regina had 5 more minutes to announce the opening, she just needed an excuse to find her daughter and tell her she is not going to the dance.

Regina's eyes landed on her daughter. She looked beautiful, but that wasn't a factor in her decision. Her daughter did something wrong all because of a stupid crush. Regina's first love was ruined and she survived and so will her daughter. Regina giggled at her thought, "What if she thinks its love? She is way too young."

"Mom and Dad, what are you doing?" Olivia asked nervously.

"You are not going to the dance, you used magic in school and you went behind our backs for one boy. You are not going, that is period and we will discuss your punishment at home. Now, go get on casual clothing."

Olivia started to tear up, but she knew she had to do what her mother asked. She walked into the bathroom and came back out 5 minutes later with her normal clothes. She saw Phillip Jr. standing there watching her as she walked out not in a dress anymore.

"Why are you not in your dress like you were earlier?" Phillip Jr. asked.

"I am so sorry, but I have to go with my mom. I am not supposed to be here." Olivia sobbed. She was so sad. Then, her sad face turning into an evil face. Magic was in her hands the form of fire. She threw fire everywhere. At people, walls, signs, it just didn't matter.

Emmett closed his eyes and summoned his magic to stop this. He opened his eyes and released his light magic to stop the fire. Regina held her daughter back while Emmett fixed all the sign and the walls good as new with his light magic.

"IT IS THE SAVIOR!" Everyone kept saying.

Emma whispered, "I was meaning to tell you that I have passed down my savior magic to you when you were born. You were always born with magic."

"Come on! Let's go Olivia. You have made enough mess." Regina stomped.

"Just one more thing, mother!" Olivia yelled. Olivia turned to Emmett. "You did this," she said. "You told my mom I had a date. Why did you do it? WHY DO YOU FIX EVERYTHING I DESTROY?

Emmett looked into her eyes and said," Haven't you heard. I'm the Savior. Oh, and before I forget. You're move." 


End file.
